Camp Arkadia
by ifonlylifewasgood
Summary: Summer camp AU. Clexa. (if i think of a good summary, i'll put it here)


"Lex, Lexa, come on, wake up, we're here now"

She slowly opened her eyes and looked out the window, trees were everywhere surrounding her, and she could see cabins that she would be staying in for the rest of the summer down by the lake. She looked to her dad

"Dad, I really don't want to be here, I don't know anyone, I probably won't be able to call you, and I am basically trapped with all these mountains and trees" she looked around outside again

"It will be good for you, you're 16 now, and life goes on, Lex. You will make friends if you just put yourself out there a bit, you're here to find yourself again, not lose yourself, I am doing this because I love you, you just need a break from real life for a while. If you really aren't enjoying things, you call me and I will come get you, but I really want you to try, okay?"

She sighed to herself, looked at her dad, and nodded

"That's my girl, let's get your stuff and head down to the others"

They hopped out of the car and opened the boot, grabbing Lexa's bags of clothes she packed for the summer, before heading down to where all the people were gathered. They walked up to a woman who was wearing a grey shirt that read 'Leader'.

"Good afternoon" the woman greeted with a smile "I am Anya, and I am one of the few leaders here, how are you?"

"I am doing very well, I am Gustus, Lexa's father" He nodded his head at Lexa and smiled at Anya "This is her first time on a camp, and away from home, so if she has any problems, is there a way for her to contact me?"

"Yes, if you are feeling home sick, Lexa, you can come to me, and I will let you call your dad, but I hope you don't feel home sick and have a lot of fun while here. Also, if you need anyone to talk to, I am here for you to speak to, no need to be shy, and I don't bite "She smiled at the both of them "Let me grab them bags and take Lexa to her room for the summer, shall we?"

Gustus passed the bags over to Anya before wrapping his arms around Lexa tightly "I love you, please try and make the most of your time here, it will help you. Try making some new friends maybe, if you don't feel like it, then just enjoy the activities" He pulled out of the hug and kissed Lexa on her forehead "Goodbye for now" He smiled at Anya and his daughter while they walked to Lexa's cabin, he watched for a few more seconds, thinking to himself if this was the right choice, before turning around and getting in the car to drive back to his quiet home.

* * *

"That is the mess hall, where we hold meetings or have night time activities, and that is the dining hall, where you will have breakfast, lunch and dinner" Anya was pointing everything out to her while they walked to her cabin, girls her age running around the camp "Showers are there, it kind of sucks that they aren't in the cabin, but they are still nice, the tire swings are down by the lake, and all the activities you do, you will be walked to by your leader, which you will find out later today or tomorrow, probably tomorrow morning during breakfast, not sure. Here is your cabin, lucky number 24, its lucky because you're at the end of the cabin line on this side, meaning no one else blocks your view of the lake, which, by the way, looks really nice in the morning" Anya walked up the stairs of the wooden cabin and opened the door.

Inside were two single beds, two drawers, two bedside tables, a mirror and a door that led to the toilet. It had a nice big window that looked over the lake, which wasn't blocked by any other cabins.

Anya put Lexa's bags on a bed gently; she picked up her clip board and looked through the pages for a few seconds

"Now, it says here you are sharing with Alie, but next to her name it says she isn't coming anymore, so it looks like you've got this place to yourself. If I were you, I would push the beds together" She gave a small smile to Lexa

"So I'm not sharing with anyone?" Lexa asked

"Nope, this is all yours. If you do want someone though, I could get you someone to share with"

"No, no thanks, I like it this way"

"Not a big fan of people?" Anya asked whilst she took a seat on a bed, Lexa came and sat across from her on the other bed

She let out a sigh "They are okay, just I don't like getting to invested in them, you know?"

"I know exactly what you mean" Anya let out her own sigh

Both of their thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a whistle.

"Oh, we must be starting already, come on, let's head to the mess hall" Anya put her hand out to help Lexa off the bed, which she took gratefully.

* * *

All the leaders were standing on the stage, while Lexa sat at the back corner of the room, surrounded by people she didn't know, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"It is so lovely to see so many familiar faces here again, there are a few new ones, so I hope everyone makes them feel welcome, you were all new here once, so you know how you felt" Anya was speaking to everyone, Lexa saw her eyes meet hers, so she looked down, trying to avoid contact. Anya noticed, so she decided to get the newbies out of there comfort zone a bit "If you are new here, please stand up, and I want you to tell everyone why you decided to come here"

Lexa looked up at Anya, to find that she was smiling at her. She remembered what her father said, so she took a deep breath, closed her eyes, calming herself down, before she stood up. There were only three other girls standing, but they were all on the other side of the room, standing in a group.

"I'm Anne, I'm here because of these two" she gestured to the two other girls standing

"I'm happy you came, Anne. Everyone say hi to Anne" Anya said, smiling at the girl. Everyone in unison let out a monotone 'Hi Anne'. Only three girls, she couldn't see, yelled it excitedly.

"I'm Jackie, and I'm here because of these two" She did the same thing Anne did, gesturing to the two others.

And the same thing happened, "Hi Jackie", the same girls yelling hi again

"I'm Paige, and I'm here because of these two"

"Hi Paige"

Anya smiled at the girls, gesturing for them to sit down "One more person, I don't think everyone can see you, so how about you jump up on the stage"

Lexa closed her eyes for a few moments before opening them again; she walked over girls legs, trying not to step on any hands. She made it to the stairs, walking up them, and then stopped next to Anya, keeping her head down, not making eye contact with any of the other girls.

She felt a nudge in her side, and looked to Anya "what" She said.

"Sooo, name, why you're here, all that good stuff"

She heard a few giggles from the crowd and so she lifted her head

"This feels so much like an AA meeting" Lexa said loud enough for everyone to hear. She was rewarded with some giggles. She mentally high fived herself and smirked

"Okay, so my names Lexa, I'm sixteen, and I'm here because my dad thought it would be good for me, you might think because I don't get out much, which is true, but that's not the reason, I've just had a shit few years, so he thought this might help me be myself again" She shrugged, looked at Anya, and walked down the steps, back to her spot.

It was silent for a few moments, but then someone started clapping, and the rest of the group joined in. It lasted a while, but Anya settled it down

"Thank you Lexa, that must of been hard" Anya looked at her with sincerity in her eyes. She bowed her head, and looked back up again

It was silent for a few more moments but someone broke it by shouting "You go Lexa!" and then everyone starting clapping and whistling again. She laughed to herself, and saw the leaders on the stage also laughing and shaking their heads at the girls.

Lexa made a plan in her head, so that after the meeting, she would go find Anya and ask her why she made her do that, not that it mattered now, but she was curious.

But for now, she needed to listen to the rest of the meeting.

* * *

 **If you have any little things that you might like to happen in this story, please comment them. I do plan on finishing the other story, but i was itching to write this. I've wrote two more chapters already. All mistakes are mine and sorry if there are any.**


End file.
